The present disclosure is in the technical field of reloading supply carts. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to supply carts used to supply paper to paper dunnage producing machines.
Paper dunnage producing machines convert stock paper to paper dunnage. The stock paper is typically in sheet form. The paper dunnage producing machine typically converts the sheet stock paper into dunnage having a three-dimensional shape, such as by crumpling, folding, crimping, etc. The paper dunnage is significantly less dense than the sheet stock paper and the paper dunnage is capable of being used as cushioning, such as in the case of paper dunnage used as packaging material in shipping containers. Paper dunnage is a favored packaging material in some conditions because of the ability to recycle or reuse the dunnage after its initial use.